When Fire Becomes Ice
by Natalia Malfoy
Summary: A dark and depressed Ginny, Tom Riddle's diary, the fall of Voldemort, and the rise of a new Dark Lord... yep, just another year at Hogwarts. GWDM, What else?
1. Virginia's Evil Little Diary

***+*+*+***

**Disclaimer:**  I own nothing. Harry Potter and all Harry Potter related things belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I want to own is Draco Malfoy, however, sadly that is not possible. I do own a few random characters here and there and the plot did come from my little brain but I am not receiving any money from writing this little piece of fan fiction. Please, do not sue me. You will not be able to get very much out of me considering I am merely a poor fifteen-year-old girl.

**Rated:**  R for harsh language, violence, and some other things in later chapters that my little mind has not thought up yet.

**Genre:**  Angst/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:**  Draco/Ginny with a little Ron/Hermione and Harry/Lavender on the side for a little more fun…

**Summary:**  While getting off the Hogwarts Express after her fifth year, a very depressed Ginny comes across something she has not seen since her first year. With the evil powers of the diary overpowering her and having to spend the summer at Malfoy Manor, Ginny becomes fascinated by the Dark Arts. What will happen when the Dark Lord comes looking for her?

***+*+*+***

**When Fire Becomes Ice**

**Chapter 1:  Virginia's Evil Little Diary**

The Hogwarts Express slowed into a stop at Kings Cross Station. Smoke, which was coming out of the train excessively, filled the station until it was nearly impossible to see. A petite fifteen-year-old redheaded girl stepped off the now completely stopped train. The smoke immediately made her brown eyes water from irritation.  

She lifted her arm and tried to clear the grey smoke away from her face. Squinting her eyes as she walked, she felt herself bump into someone else. She tried to see who it had been so she would be able to apologize; however, the smoke was so thick now she could not even make out the outline of the person.

She felt something fall into the pocket of her sweater but she did not try to take it out just yet – she wanted to wait until she was able to see clearly. As she tried to find a spot where the smoke was not as thick, she became curious as to what was in her pocket. She put her hand into the pocket and felt the object. A book - it was definitely some sort of a book. 

As she felt the book, she began to feel rage fill her tiny body. She felt extremely angry, however, she did not know why she had suddenly become so angry. The thought never crossed her mind that perhaps it was this book in her pocket that had triggered some sort of anger and hatred inside her petite body.

*******

Virginia Angeline Weasley held the bloodstained diary carefully in her hands. It had been years since this leather-bound book had last been near her. It had been in her possession during her first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and now going into her sixth year of school, the diary had mysteriously returned to her. The diary was not just an innocent little book, however. It was evil – nothing but evil. Ginny knew of the evil the little book contained, however, she did not want to part with it. Something made her want to keep it – to treasure it forever.

She turned it over and lightly traced the words 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' with her index finger. She looked up from the old diary and out into the dark sky. She saw the rain pouring down from the nearly pitch black clouds. Suddenly, rage filled her beautiful brown eyes. She looked hatefully around her bedroom and despised everything around her. The pictures of her family – the pink curtains – the pinkness of her bed – the fuzzy stuffed animals – she loathed all the goodness of her bedroom.

She took the diary and carefully laid it under her frilly pink pillow when she heard a light knock on her bedroom door. "Yes?" she asked as sweetly as possible, however, inside she was dreading the idea of having to visit with someone.

The light pink door slowly swung open and Molly Weasley entered the small cluttered bedroom. "Hullo dear," she said as she sat down next to Ginny on the bed. "Hullo mummy," Ginny answered. Molly smoothed Ginny's bright red hair lovingly. "You haven't been out of your bedroom since you got home. We were getting worried. Are you alright, dear?" Molly asked worriedly. "Oh, yes. Just fine, mum. Just a bit tired, I suppose," Ginny answered hurriedly.  Molly Weasley nodded in understanding and left Ginny's bedroom.

Ginny groaned in annoyance and fell back onto her bed. She covered her eyes with her cold hands and was about to fall asleep when she heard a loud popping noise and someone fall onto the hard floor. She quickly uncovered her eyes and sat up but was disappointed to see Skye lying uncomfortably on her dirty wooden floor. "Skye?" she asked. Skye made some kind of annoyed noise and sat up. "Hey, Ginny," Skye answered as she stood up from the floor and dusted herself off.

Skye Maldonado was Ginny's only female friend – practically her only friend at all. Skye was not very popular just like Ginny so they became best friends very quickly. It was hard to know exactly why Skye was not popular or even well-liked, she had gorgeous dark brown hair and beautiful dark blue eyes, she was not very tall yet not very short either, and she had the best sense of humour.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked. She knew something had to be going on for Skye to just come over completely unannounced – it just was not in her personality to do something like that. "Oh, Ginny! It is awful! My parents are going to Spain for the summer and they are leaving me with the Malfoy family! Mum and dad say that the Malfoy's are the only family they trust with something they love as much as me but I think that leaving me with that kind of a family is like throwing me away to die!" Skye said dramatically and nearly screamed to the world as she paced Ginny's bedroom back and forth. "Just imagine – next year at Hogwarts you wont have a best friend!" she said sadly as she plopped down onto the bed.

"It cannot be that bad, Skye," Ginny tried to comfort the now crying girl. "It isn't yet but believe me, it will be!" she answered. Suddenly, Skye looked up from the dusty floor and straight at Ginny. "What?" Ginny asked uncomfortably. "What if you came with me to the Malfoy Manor for the summer?" Skye asked hopefully. Ginny started laughing hysterically as soon as the words had left Skye's mouth. "Are you kidding, Skye? Me, a _Weasley_, at the Malfoy Manor – they'd probably kill me before I was able to step in the door!" Ginny managed to get out while laughing so hard.

"Oh, Gin! Come on! Do it for me!" Skye begged. Ginny stopped laughing and looked at her hopeful best friend. She knew she could not just let her best and only friend down. "Alright, ask your parents if it would be okay but I'm positive the Malfoy's wont let me come with you," Ginny answered.

*******

One week later, Ginny sat outside The Burrow on the green grass with the bright light from the sun shining down on her. In the distance, a large black owl was flying toward the petite red head. Ginny watched the owl closely – she knew it was from Skye, who had just got to Malfoy Manor, telling her to get her things ready. She had been certain the Malfoy's would not let her stay the summer with them but apparently Skye's parents were particularly good at convincing people to do things.

The black owl swooped down and dropped a letter at Ginny's side. The letter was folded hurriedly as if Skye had wanted to send it as fast as possible. She opened the letter and began to read.

_Gin,_

_I cannot wait until you get to Malfoy Manor. We are going to have a great summer together! Too bad, it has to be here that we stay. I have not seen much of Draco, and Lucius has not been here at all, but Narcissa is just fabulous! You would never have guessed she was a Malfoy if you had just met her and did not know her name. Oh, I almost forgot. You will not believe me until you see but Draco is incredibly attractive. Perhaps we just never noticed when we were at Hogwarts but for some reason, when he is at home he is much more… normal? Quiet? I do not know exactly but there is something about him that is very attractive. Anyway, see you soon! Lots of love._

_Skye_

"Ginny!" someone yelled from the door of The Burrow. Ginny turned around to face her home and saw Ron and Harry standing by the door waving at her to come to them. She reluctantly stood up and walked toward the two boys. Ginny used to have a huge crush on Harry; however, she had gotten over him long ago even though many people did not believe her.

When she reached the door, Ron grasped both of her shoulders and stared straight into her chocolate-brown eyes. "Are you positive you want to spend the summer with… _Malfoy_?" he asked quietly through gritted teeth. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" Ron yelled as he let go of his younger and only sister's shoulders. "Ron, get it through your thick head! I am _not_ spending the summer with Malfoy. I am spending the summer with Skye," she said angrily as she pushed Ron aside and walked into the kitchen.

Ginny rushed upstairs and into her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and fell onto her cluttered bed. Hate was flowing through her veins – she felt as if she was about to explode. She needed to get away from it all – away from the world and maybe crawl into a hole to live all alone forever. No, she would end up loathing that as well. She tightly closed her eyes as if not seeing the world around her would take away the hate she felt against it all. However, that did not work either.

The bloodstained diary hiding under her frilly pink pillow was calling for her. She already had the hate from the diary flowing through her veins and now with it once again being in her possession the hate consumed her entirely. Ginny reached under the pillow and carefully pulled out the diary. Grabbing a quill from her bedside table, she opened the diary to the very first page.

_Tom Riddle?_

**_Yes, Virginia?_**

_How did you come back?_

**_I can always come back, Virginia_**_._

Ginny felt ice cold chills run through her body as she read what Tom Riddle had said. She slammed the diary shut and threw the quill across the room. The quill flew out of the window and out into her mother's flower garden. There was a knock on her bedroom door, which made Ginny jump in fright. She quickly stuffed the diary back under her frilly pink pillow. She stood and opened the door to find herself face to face with know-it-all Hermione Granger, Ron and Harry's best friend.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione said cheerfully. Ginny smiled although she was not happy. "Your mum wanted me to come tell you to get your things together because you will need to be leaving soon," she said cheerfully yet again. Ginny nodded but without a smile this time. She closed the door right in Hermione's cheerful, smiling face.

Ginny turned away from the now closed door and scanned her room. She had her clothes and other belongings scattered around the dusty floor. "Why didn't I just pack yesterday?" she whined to the empty room. Sighing, she walked toward her trunk and began stuffing her belongings inside. It did not take her very long – she did not own very much but she made sure she did not forget the diary. Why had she taken it when only moments ago she had hated the sight of it? She was not sure but she knew she wanted it with her.

Looking around her room one last time she decided that she had everything she would need. Nothing else was important enough to take to the Malfoy Manor. She opened the door before grabbing a hold of her now stuffed and extremely heavy trunk and dragging it all the way downstairs to the living room.

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting in the living room waiting for Ginny to come downstairs to leave. Ginny dragged her trunk into the room and yawned once she had dropped in onto the floor. "When am I leaving?" she asked the very quiet room. Ron glared at the petite red head, who simply glared back. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, "Ginny, dear, you will need to be leaving right now." Ginny nodded and grabbed her trunk once more. 

The living room was incredibly quiet – any room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione inside definitely would not be that quiet. The quietness of the room was… unusual. It was almost as if time had stopped. There were no sounds – no sounds of breathing, animals, the wind… nothing that would normally be heard inside the house. Ginny seemed to be the only one to notice the quietness of the room but decided not to mention it. She did not want to leave in a bad mood by having someone tell her it was all in her imagination like they always did.

"Ginny, dear, time to go," Mrs. Weasley called from near the fireplace. She had a handful of floo-powder in one hand waiting for Ginny to use. "Ron, bring your sister's trunk over here," she called. Ron groaned but stood and dragged the heavy trunk to the fireplace. He put the trunk into the fireplace just leaving enough room for someone of Ginny's size. "Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny smirked and nodded. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, no one noticed Ginny's little smirk.

She stood in the fireplace next to her filled trunk and stuck out her hand for the floo-powder. Mrs. Weasley put the floo-powder into Ginny's hand. "Now, dear, be polite, listen to Mrs. Malfoy, and clean up after yourself," she reminded. "Yes, mum," said Ginny. Before Mrs. Weasley could say another word, Ginny threw the floo-powder up into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!" she screamed into the quietness of The Burrow.

**+*+*+*+**

**Author's Note: ** This is my newest creation. I have decided that I will only update this story and Enchanting Darkness. I have lost all inspiration for my other two stories but maybe someday I will be inspired once again. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this little piece of fan fiction. If you read this story, I would really appreciate it if you would REVIEW. If you review me… I will review you. Understand? Doesn't that sound easy and you get something out of it as well! So, go ahead and review. It is the right thing to do.


	2. Do Not Go Through Those Doors

***+*+*+***

**Disclaimer:**  I own nothing. Harry Potter and all Harry Potter related things belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I want to own is Draco Malfoy, however, sadly that is not possible. I do own a few random characters here and there and the plot did come from my little brain but I am not receiving any money from writing this little piece of fan fiction. Please, do not sue me. You will not be able to get very much out of me considering I am merely a poor fifteen-year-old girl.

**Rated:**  R for harsh language, violence, and some other things in later chapters that my little mind has not thought up yet.

**Genre:**  Angst/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:**  Draco/Ginny with a little Ron/Hermione and Harry/Lavender on the side for a little more fun…

**Summary:**  While getting off the Hogwarts Express after her fifth year, a very depressed Ginny comes across something she has not seen since her first year. With the evil powers of the diary overpowering her and having to spend the summer at Malfoy Manor, Ginny becomes fascinated by the Dark Arts. What will happen when the Dark Lord comes looking for her?

***+*+*+***

**When Fire Becomes Ice**

**Chapter 2:  Do Not Go Through Those Doors**

The Malfoy Manor was an immaculate place. It was hard to believe people actually lived there. The vast five-story manor was like something out of a fairy tale. Perhaps not the sort of fairy tale houses everyone else is used to but more along the lines of the more evil character's home. Although it seemed that way, the Malfoy Manor was a beautiful home. The entire manor was decorated in dark colours – blacks, dark greys, silvers, and blood reds.

Out of the shadows of the sitting room came an unusually small house-elf. She was carrying a large tray of sweets but could barely see over them all. It was hard to believe someone so small could carry something so large and not trip or drop anything.

"Pinkie!" yelled an angry male voice from just outside the sitting room. "Coming, Young Master Malfoy," Pinkie replied shakily. 

The tray was becoming quiet heavy in the house-elf's tiny, weak arms. Her arms began to shake but she kept a tight hold onto the tray of sweets for her youngest master. She took a few more steps across the dark cherry-wood floor. Suddenly, there was a loud thud on the wood flooring. Pinkie jumped from the sudden loud noise. The tray flew out of her hands. "Oh, no. Oh, no. What did Pinkie do?" she asked herself as she ran to try to catch the falling tray of sweets.

Cookies, cupcakes, donuts, ice cream and other more magical sweets flew off the tray and scattered around the sitting room. Pinkie stopped running to try to catch the tray once she saw all the sweets fly off and fall onto the floor. "What will Young Master Malfoy say? Pinkie did bad. Oh, Pinkie did very bad," Pinkie, muttered to herself, completely unaware of the petite redhead lying in pain on the floor near a large old trunk.

"Pinkie, what was all that noise?" Draco yelled as he walked into the sitting room. Pinkie shivered in fright but did not run away, she stood where she was but took a while to answer. "Uh, uh, Pinkie heard noise and Pinkie was scared. Pinkie dropped the tray for Young Master Malfoy. Pinkie tried to catch the tray but Pinkie was not fast enough," she managed to get out.

Draco scanned the room with his ice-cold silver eyes. He spotted Ginny on the floor near the fireplace. She was dusting herself off from the soot and such that had gotten onto her clothes from her trip in the fireplace. "I'm sure my manor is cleaner then your home. Whatever dirt you have on your ratty clothes did not come from the manor," Draco insulted. "I cannot believe my mother let such filth in the manor," he added quietly to himself although he knew Ginny could still hear him.

Ginny did not say a word. She continued to dust herself off before she stood up and stretched.

Skye entered the sitting room and immediately noticed Ginny. "Ginny!" she yelled. Ginny looked away from a portrait on the wall toward Skye. "Hey Skye!" she said happily. For the first time during the summer, Ginny was actually quite happy. Skye and Ginny hugged. Draco cleared his throat and left the sitting room. "I'm so happy you're here Gin," Skye said once they had broke away from each other. "Oh!" Skye nearly yelled. "Your bedroom is right next to mine! Isn't that great?" It was very easy to tell how excited Skye was about spending the summer with Ginny at Malfoy Manor. Ginny, however, was not necessarily as excited as her friend.

Skye grabbed a hold on Ginny's old trunk and began to drag it. "Merlin, Gin! What in the world did you pack?" Skye whined. Ginny smirked and shook her head. Skye was too busy trying to drag the trunk across the sitting room to see Ginny's little smirk, however, a certain platinum blonde Slytherin saw it perfectly.

Pinkie, who had been hiding in the corner of the sitting room, came out of the shadows. "Miss Skye, Pinkie can take them to Miss Ginny's room," she offered.

"Oh, fantastic!" Skye squealed. "Come on, Ginny. I'll show you around!"

Skye grasped Ginny's pale arm and pulled her out of the sitting room leaving Pinkie and Ginny's trunk behind. She grasped so hard in fact that Ginny winced from the sudden pain inflicted on her arm. Ginny tried to wiggle her arm out of Skye's tight grasp but had no luck. Boy, that girl was strong. "Uh, Skye?" Ginny asked shyly. "Yep, Ginny?" Skye replied. Ginny cleared her throat. "Can you let go of me?" Ginny asked angrily. Skye seemed to notice Ginny's angry tone of voice and quickly dropped the pale arm out of her tanned hand.

The two girls were standing in the middle of the dining room. The long cherry-wood table could have seated nearly thirty people comfortably. Ginny was amazed at the size of the table. The Weasley's could have definitely used a table that long. The table they had now barely fit all the Weasley family, however, there were quiet a few of them. The room was absolutely beautiful. Ginny had not even seen the entirety of the house yet she wished her family could have been fortunate enough to live in a house as beautiful as the Malfoy's.

"Do you want to see your bedroom?" Skye asked. Ginny nodded, still utterly in awe. The duo walked up what seemed like millions and millions of stairs all the way up to the fourth floor. The fifth floor was Lucius and Narcissa's quarters – no one else was allowed up there. The girls were staying on the guest floor. Draco's quarters were on the third floor and the second floor was where the library and such were located.

When they finally reached their floor, both girls were completely out of breath. Skye opened the large wood door of her bedroom and both girls entered quickly. They went straight to the bed and collapsed.

"That's a really long walk," Ginny said after they had been resting for a few minutes. "Yeah, I thought it would have gotten easier but it hasn't. It's actually gotten harder," Skye pointed out. "Harder?" Ginny whined, "My legs are going to be dead by the time the summer is over."

*******

Draco Malfoy sat in his chair near the window of his bedroom. The window was closed and the dark grey curtains were pulled tightly together. The lights were dimmed and you could barely notice them on at all. On Draco's lap was a folded piece of parchment. He looked at the parchment but did not touch it. He did not even attempt to read it.

Finally, he gave in and picked the piece of parchment up off his lap. He unfolded it carefully as if he was afraid something was going to pop out. Before he began to read it, he took a deep breath and stretched his neck.

_Dear Drakie,_

_My sources tell me that the littlest Weasel will be staying at your manor over the summer. What is that all about, Drakie? I thought you loved me and then you go and invite that little tramp over for the entire summer! How could you? She is a Weasley, Drakie! A Weasley! Who would have thought, Draco Malfoy with a Weasley? It is unbelievable. It could even be considered frightening. I hope you know that I will never get back with you after this, Drakie. Just remember that you chose that piece of filth over me._

_Love not always,_

_Pansy Parkinson_

Draco rolled his eyes. "I was never with you, Pansy," he muttered angrily. "I knew this would happen," he muttered to the darkness of his bedroom. "Merlin, why would mother and father agree to let that Mudblood lover into this house?" he asked. He crumbled the parchment up and threw it away.

He stood from the chair and wondered out of his bedroom. "Might as well let those little Mudblood lovers know the rules of this manor," he said to himself as he started walking up the staircase to the fourth floor.

Draco was used to the excessive amounts of staircases in Malfoy Manor. His father always said it was good – to keep them all in shape. A Malfoy can never be out of shape – they must always be the best. No matter if it was in clothing or the way they speak, it must be better then everyone else, or in Lucius' words, their inferiors. Growing up with this sort of thinking all around him, it is no wonder why Draco turned out to be the way he is – an arrogant yet charming, evil young man.

Without knowing which room the duo were in, Draco simply opened one of the doors, the closest to him at the time to be exact. The room was utterly empty besides the furniture and an old lonely trunk. Although tempted to peek at what kinds of things the Weaselette brought, he closed the door and walked down the hall to another door. Again, without knocking, the platinum blonde opened the door, however, this time he was not met with emptiness but with two fast asleep girls.

A small smirk formed on his pale face. He walked inside and began looking at Skye's belongings - doing so incredibly loudly, purposely to wake the sleeping duo. Skye groaned and stuffed a pillow over her head. When the pillow failed to drown out the sounds, Skye threw the pillow directly at the one responsible for the loudness.

"What was that for?" he growled. Skye yawned as she stretched and sat up on the bed. Looking directly at him she said, "You woke me up."

Skye Maldonado's family was pureblood, just like the Weasley's and the Malfoy's. Skye's father was a close friend of Lucius. Although he was not a Death Eater, Skye's father had the same beliefs about the purity of a Wizard's blood as Lucius and the other Death Eaters. No matter how hard he tried, Lucius was unable to convince Skye's father to join. However, even though he never would join, Lucius and Skye's father remained good friends. Skye's family often stayed with the Malfoy's, but Skye and Draco never had gotten along.

"You shouldn't be sleeping during the middle of the day anyhow," Draco spat. Skye glared as if Draco was the enemy. In some ways, I suppose he was the enemy. Ginny finally decided to sit up. She had been awake during their little argument but had not wanted to sit up quite yet but now she was wide awake with no way of getting back to sleep now.

"Why are you in my room?" Skye asked. Draco paced the room and looked at all Skye's belongings that had been laid out. "I was just coming to check up on you little Gryffindors. Don't want you getting into any trouble now, do we?" he drawled as if he was bored. "That was about it. Oh, by the way, don't go through the double doors down the hall," he added.

Now he had their attention. "Why can't we go in there?" Ginny asked. Draco smirked, "Well, little Weaselette, there are some things in that room that little Gryffies should not be worrying about, therefore, you would be better off not knowing what's in there in the first place," he said slowly as he walked out of the door.

Skye turned her head to face Ginny. She smiled in a mischievous sort of way, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ginny sighed. "I suppose," she answered tiredly. Although she was interested in what was in the room, Ginny was tired of Skye wanting to go off on some sort of an adventure, something the Dream Team would do.

"So, we'll go tonight," said Skye, with another mischievous smile.

**+*+*+*+**

**Author's Notes:** Well, here is another chapter for you all. Hope you like it. This story is going to be so much fun to write. I already have so much of the story all planned out… you all will be very, very surprised. Anyway, go review so you can get more chapters out! The more reviews, the faster the chapters get out… think about it!

**.  Cursed4Life** – Thanks. Yeah, Tom will definitely be in this one a lot. He will be in the beginning chapters and then it will mainly be Lord Voldemort with a little Tom. Anyway, Tom's one of my favourite characters so I cannot wait to have him in here a lot.

**.  Hplova4eva** – Thanks. Glad you like it!

**.  SickGirl42** – Thanks. Thanks. Ginny is going to be angry a lot in this story, mostly because of the diary but a few other things too. Hope you keep reading because there are going to be many surprises! I cannot wait to get them coming but they will be further into the story.

**.  Ang3l666** – Thanks. It kind of just came to me one day. You will find out more about Skye in later chapters. Hope you keep reading!


	3. Virginia’s Little Secret

**+*+*+*+**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have been busy with Finals and studying to bring my grades up. Now that Finals are over, I should be able to get this story up more often. I hope you people have not totally given up on this story or me because I think you guys will like what's coming up in later chapters. This chapter is not as good as some others but it is just trying to transition into the next part of the story. Please review and check back soon for updates!**

***+*+*+***

**Disclaimer:**  I own nothing. Harry Potter and all Harry Potter related things belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I want to own is Draco Malfoy, however, sadly that is not possible. I do own a few random characters here and there and the plot did come from my little brain but I am not receiving any money from writing this little piece of fan fiction. Please, do not sue me. You will not be able to get very much out of me considering I am merely a poor fifteen-year-old girl.

**Rated: ** R for harsh language, violence, and some other things in later chapters that my little mind has not thought up yet.

**Genre:**  Angst/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:**  Draco/Ginny with a little Ron/Hermione and Harry/Lavender on the side for a little more fun…

**Summary:**  While getting off the Hogwarts Express after her fifth year, a very depressed Ginny comes across something she has not seen since her first year. With the evil powers of the diary overpowering her and having to spend the summer at Malfoy Manor, Ginny becomes fascinated by the Dark Arts. What will happen when the Dark Lord comes looking for her?

***+*+*+***

**When Fire Becomes Ice**

**Chapter 3:  Virginia's Little Secret**

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes,   
I'm exposed,   
And it's no big surprise,   
Don't you think I know,   
Exactly where I stand,   
This world is forcing me,   
To hold your hand,   
'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me,  
Don't let me out of your sight,  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite,  
So don't let me have any rights._

Ginny closed her eyes tightly. She had been reading for nearly two hours straight and her eyes were stinging with pain. The lighting in this room was not ideal for reading yet the room was full of books. Without caring about the pain in her eyes, Ginny continued reading the old dusty book in her hands. Who would have ever expected there to be an old dusty book in the Malfoy Manor? Not Ginny, that was for sure. She was nearly shocked when she had found a room full of old dusty books.

Ginny Weasley was sitting in a room full of old dusty books about the Dark Arts in Malfoy Manor. No one would have ever expected the youngest Weasley to ever be in Malfoy Manor let alone be reading old dusty books about the Dark Arts.

Surprised that she actually found the Dark Arts fascinating, Ginny began coming into this dusty old room late at night. It had been the room Draco had told the duo to not enter. Of course, the duo did a bit of exploring. Skye was frightened at what they had found – a room full of Dark Art's books and not the kind to teach you defence against them, but actually teaching you the Dark Arts. Ginny, however, was immediately curious and wanted to explore the room and rummage through the overflowing bookcases.

It had been four days since Skye and Ginny had gone behind Draco's back and snuck into the room. Luckily, Ginny had never been caught sneaking out of her room. She was sure someone used this room but why had she not seen anyone? Why had she not been caught yet? These thoughts worried her yet her fascination overpowered any worries and she continued to sneak into the room to read.

Sneaking out of her bedroom at night had distracted her from Tom Riddle's diary. She had not even taken the diary out of her trunk until the third night she was at Malfoy Manor. Since then, the diary had been safely hidden underneath her silk silver pillow. Whenever she was inside her secret room, she did not even think about Tom Riddle's diary. She had not even thought about why it had mysteriously returned to her after all those years.

Ginny turned the page of _The Unforgivable Curses: A Complete History_. Inside she was wondering what it would be like to perform one of these powerful dark curses yet she would not admit it to herself. It takes a very powerful witch or wizard to perform one of them and Ginny was curious as to if she was powerful enough. She would have never expressed those feelings to anyone – not even Skye. And she and Skye shared all their thoughts, hopes, and dreams with each other.

She knew she could never tell Skye about her fascination with the Dark Arts.

*******

With his cape trailing behind him, Draco hurriedly walked up the staircase. He was furious and it was very easy to tell. His grey eyes were cold – you could almost see the hate he held inside of him. A portrait, which was hung on the wall he was now passing, of his great-great-grandfather, followed Draco's every move. Draco could feel the portrait watching him but he did not show any indication of it bothering him. For all he knew, it was some sort of a test to see if he truly was an acceptable Malfoy.

Draco stopped outside the double wood doors and smirked. He knew she was in there. That little Weaselette disobeyed the rules he clearly stated on her very first night in his home. He could not wait to see the shocked look on his face when she saw him – when she found out he knew she was in there. What he did not know, however, was why she was in there in the first place – she obviously could not have a liking for the Dark Arts, I mean, come on, she is a Weasley. Nevertheless, somewhere inside he had a feeling she just might not be the little Weaselette he thought he knew or more along the lines of loathed and made fun of.

He put his hand on the handle of the door, anticipating the shock on Ginny's little face. He hesitated, however, and took his hand off the handle. Draco's smirk left his face immediately and he turned quickly away from the door. He rushed down the stairs to his own bedroom.

***** Flashback…**

_Skye awoke from a sound sleep at nearly one in the morning. A small playful smirk appeared on her face as she sat up. The room was ice cold at the early hour of the morning. Shaking from the freezing cold, Skye pushed the warm sheets off her bare legs. She hesitated before setting her feet on the cold wood floor. She gasped at the sudden coldness of the floor. She hurried across the room and pulled on some pyjama pants over her tiny silk shorts. Next, she slipped her freezing feet into some slippers before quietly hurrying from the room._

_She stopped outside of Ginny's bedroom and quietly opened the door to find her best friend fast asleep, curled up in loads of blankets. Skye tiptoed to the side of the bed and shook the redhead's shoulder. Ginny whined and turned over. Rolling her eyes, Skye leaned down so her mouth was near Ginny's ear._

_ "Get up," she said. Ginny sat up and sleepily looked around the room. "What?" she whined when she saw Skye's smiling face next to her bed._

_"Come on. We're going to go check out that room," she said excitedly. Ginny stared blankly at her friend. "Are you mad?" she asked. "We cannot go gallivanting off into some unknown room in Malfoy Manor!" she added._

_"Oh, come on! Draco must have told us so we would go look in the room. Why would he tell us if it wasn't something interesting?" Skye asked, starting to become irritated._

_"Oh, maybe because he hates me and my family. There is probably something in that room that could kill us! Yeah, Malfoy would be really pleased then. Not only would I be out of his home, I would be gone forever," Ginny said angrily._

_"Look, you said you would go with me. Now lets go!" Skye whispered threateningly._

_"Fine, whatever," Ginny answered as she got out of her bed and slipped on some slippers._

_Ginny followed Skye out of the bedroom and down the long dark corridor. "Do you know where the door is?" Ginny whispered, irritatedly. "Yes!" Skye snapped. Skye stopped walking abruptly and Ginny walked right into her. Ginny fell backwards but luckily didn't fall into the hard floor. "Watch where you're going," Skye whispered. Ginny sighed softly – too softly, Skye didn't hear._

_"Here it is!" Skye whispered triumphantly. "It's about time," Ginny muttered._

_Skye ignored Ginny's comment and grabbed the door handle. Now the anticipation was killing Ginny as well. "Just open it already!" Ginny whispered. "Okay, hang on," Skye answered._

_Skye turned the handle and pulled the heavy wood door open. The duo entered the pitch-black room. Skye lifted her wand, "Lumos," she muttered. The light at the end of her wand lit some of the room. The room was still dim but at least they could see._

_Skye walked toward one of the bookcases, followed closely by Ginny. "They're all Dark Art's books," Skye whispered. "What did you think would be in here? Books on Muggles?" Ginny mumbled._

_Once the girls had looked through the room, and found nothing but Dark Arts books, they left and went back to their own bedrooms._

_Ginny plopped down onto her bed for the second time that night. "That was a bloody waste of time," she whispered into her empty room. Although she did think Skye had wasted her time with searching through the room, she was curious as to what was inside all those Dark Arts books. She wanted to know what Dark Witches and Wizards read – what motivated them. It was fascinating to her._

**+*+*+*+**

**Author's Notes:  **The song is "Just A Girl" by No Doubt for those of you who do not know of them. (I would be shocked if there actually were some of you. Shame on you for not knowing No Doubt – you are a disgrace to mankind.) Anywho, here is the third chapter. I thought the song kind of went with the chapter plus I was listening to it at the time of writing the beginning. I hope you like it. I also hope you will review. Reviewing is a good thing people - remember that. Hey, I would even take flames… at least I would get some kind of acknowledgement.

**. Cursed4Life **– Haha, Draco in the bath. I am sure we would all love that, huh? Well, it just might happen sometime.

**. SickGirl42 – **Yeah, Draco and Ginny. My favourite pairing. The only one I will ever do.

**. Ang3l666 – **Yeah, she changes because of the diary. She gets really evil in later chapters.

**. Pyro89 – **Thanks! Glad you like it. Keep reading, okay?

**. ****Spinx Class of 2008 – **Thanks for reviewing! Keep checking back for updates, okay?

**. Christine36 – **I try to update as much as possible but a lot has been going on like finals and stuff so… I will probably have more time now.


End file.
